Six Personalities?
by StrawberrySterek
Summary: Finn has D.I.D., more commonly known as multiple personality disorder. No one knows him as well as Kurt does. But sometimes, when you have six people crammed into one body, other friends are necessary... IN PROGRESS.
1. Mike

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Finn and Blaine would constantly hug each other ('cos they're total bros).

* * *

Mike trudged through the freshly fallen snow. It lay in thick blankets spread all throughout Lima, chilling its residents to the bone. Mike had it especially hard. He had to walk all the way to Finn and Kurt's house, pick up Tina's makeup from Kurt, and go all the way back to his house. He didn't want Tina to go out alone; she was too fragile. Mike was strong. Well, he tried to be.

He allowed his mind to wander as he took long strides toward 415 Whitman Avenue. He thought about glee, what he could do while everyone was singing. Dougie? Too over-rated. Cat daddy? Maybe... Soulja boy?

He was going through more options when he made it to Whitman. He easily got to the Hudmel's place, he knew exactly how many steps he had to take to get there. He was there constantly playing video games with Finn. He went up the front steps and rang the doorbell. The familiar tune rang in his ears, an involuntary smile creeping at his lips. he was quickly greeted by Kurt, who looked exasperated. "Oh, Mike! You're here for Tina's makeup, right? Geez, did you walk all the way over? Get inside, you must be freezing!"

"I'm just a little cold, stop mothering me!" Mike interjected, though he was thankful for the opportunity to come into the warm house he knew all too well. Kurt ushered him to the hall closet, where he deposited Mike's jacket and stashed his boots. He brought Mike to the kitchen, Mike taking in the scent of fresh hot chocolate. "I just made some," Kurt said, pouring Mike a mug. "For G- Finn. It's for Finn."

"Did you just start Finn's name with a G? If you two have weird sibling names, I don't care. I've called my little brother Fish-face since he was born. And he calls me King."

"That... That's adorable," Kurt said, setting the mug in front of Mike.

"I'll be right back," he said, running toward the door that led to Finn's room, in the basement. Mike sipped the hot chocolate, which was just the right temperature. Mike set it down and looked around, even though he knew this kitchen almost as well as his own. The window had a thin layer of frost over it, condensation seeping through. The fridge was littered with report cards (Kurt's report cards Mike observed), photos, and strange drawings.

_That's odd, _Mike thought, _there aren't any kids living in this house._

He inspected the drawings further. Most of them were of two boys, playing with a ball. One of them had brown eyes and dark brown hair, the other with blue eyes and light brown hair. "I bet Finn and Kurt have a little cousin or something," Mike thought aloud. He sat back at the table, sipping the chocolate again.

Suddenly, he heard a loud, high-pitched scream from the other room, followed by Kurt saying "Sh, sh, it's okay! It's just Mike!"

Mike listened closer as another screech came, followed by a sound like a child whimpering. Kurt said "For god's sake, Gavin, I won't go anywhere!"

Mike, who usually subdued to curiosity, got up from his seat at the table. He followed Kurt's footsteps, slowly going downstairs and into Finn's room. He saw the pair, sitting on the bed. It was their position that made Mike gasp.

Finn had his face buried in Kurt's neck while they were sprawled in the bed. Their legs were tangled together, and Kurt was stroking Finn's hair. "Gavin, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere," Kurt said, running his fingers through Finn's hair. Finn hugged him tighter and nuzzled into Kurt's neck. "Love you," he whispered, barely audible.

"I love you too," Kurt responded, rubbing Finn's back. Mike gasped, causing Kurt to look up at him. Kurt's eyes widened in shock, and he quickly motioned _I'll be out in a second, I'll explain later, just go. _Mike quickly fled back upstairs, into Kurt's room. He sat on the bed, processing everything he had just heard.

"Alright, Mike, pull it back together. Alright, let's see... Kurt called Finn Gavin, is currently cuddling with him, telling him he loves him. Is that normal? I don't think so. Not for stepbrothers anyway..."

Kurt then burst in, his face red. "Sorry about what you just saw. I guess I might as well tell you the truth. Finn has D.I.D., which is the term for multiple personality disorder. He was born with it, but it just suddenly came up one day. We think it was a few weeks after the wedding. He started behaving like a child, and insisted his name was Gavin. We took him to the doctor and got the clear diagnosis. He has a grand total of six personalities including his normal self. They're Finn, Gavin, Joshua, Daniel, Ella, and Ash. Yes, one is a girl."

Mike found this EXTREMELY hard to understand. Sure, he had heard of people with disorders where they believe they are more than one person. But he never would have guessed he was so close to one of them. "Is he able to control them," Mike asked, looking up from his hands. Kurt shook his head sadly. "No one knows when one will come up. Whenever they happen at school, I try my hardest to get Finn somewhere where no one will see him. They usually only happen for a few minutes at a time, the longest he's ever been stuck as one was a few nights ago, he was Daniel for 3 hours."

"What are they all like?"

Kurt answered as if this were the easiest thing to remember in the world. "You know Finn, of course. Joshua is a fourteen-year-old trouble-maker, who rarely ever follows rules. Gavin is a 4-year-old, basically. Very imaginative, creative, and cuddly. Ella is a sweetie, she likes shopping and talking on the phone. She's our age. Ash is a 9-year-old that loves sports and people watching. And Daniel is a ladies man, always hitting on girls. Sometimes Daniel likes to make an appearance when me and Finn are out, he hits on girls a lot."

"I don't think I'm gonna like Joshua," Mike said plainly. Kurt chuckled and said "No one does."

"How old is Daniel?"

"22."

"...Wow."

Suddenly, Finn burst into the room, a large smile playing at his lips. Kurt put a hand on his forehead and said "Joshua, drop anything you have in your pockets on the floor. Right now."

Finn's eyebrow crept up, and he said "But, dude, I was gonna prank Mike hardcore!"

"Joshua, DROP. ALL. ITEMS."

Finn (or, Joshua) reached into his pockets. He pulled out a cockroach, a rubber ball, a grape, and what looked like a stink bomb. He sighed and said "Kurt, you're too uptight. I need to prank! And Mike's the perfect target!"

"You've never even met him!"

"Which makes him the perfect target!"

"Joshua, go sit on the couch."

Finn sighed and blew hair out of his eyes. He trudged to the living room, muttering "Asshole..." under his breath. "I HEARD THAT!" Kurt yelled, picking up the contents of Finn's pockets. Mike stood up and grabbed the glittery pink Caboodle from Kurt's desk. "I'm gonna go take this to Tina. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright, but Mike!"

"What?"

Kurt stepped forward and pulled Mike so they were nose to nose. "You cannot tell ANYONE. You're the only one outside my immediate family that knows. Alright?"

"O-Okay. Gotta go. Bye Kurt!"

"Bye. Oh, and make sure you tell Finn goodbye. If he's texting, it's Ella. Sucking his thumb, Gavin. Laughing uncontrollably, Joshua. Watching TV, Ash. Looking in a mirror, Daniel. And if he's just sitting there, it's Finn."

Mike nodded and walked downstairs. There, Finn was looking in a mirror, marveling at his hair and smiling. Mike smiled and said "Bye, Daniel."

Finn looked up and smiled. "You're Mike, right?" he said, in a deep, lustful voice.

"Y-Yea. We can do introductions later, I have to go home right now."

"Alright, son, I won't keep you. But give your mom my number, I love Asian chicks."

"S-Sure thing. Bye." He said, rushing out the door. _What the FUCK just happened? _Mike thought, walking away from the house. He had mad eit halfway to Tina's place when he realized his boots and jacket were still and Kurt's place.

* * *

**A/N: **That was very fun to write. VERY fun. I may continue this. Depends on how popular it gets.

Reviews are lovely, but not mandatory! As long as you enjoyed, I'm happy ;)


	2. Rachel

_Time to update! This chapter is dedicated to YogaFan for their awesome idea! So thank you, this one's for you!_

* * *

_"Kurt, it's Rachel. You said to come over at any time, so I'm on my way, I hope that's okay. I'm bringing some snacks and a movie too for when we're done. See you in about 15 minutes!"_

Kurt replayed the message again and again as he sorted through the toy chest in the corner of him and Finn's room. "Gavin, the train or Mr. Raffey?"

Finn looked away from Wow Wow Wubbzy for a few seconds to say "Both, K."

Kurt nodded and grabbed the remote control train and a stuffed giraffe. He walked them over to Finn and sat down. "Gav, I want you to go up to the den and watch TV there. Me and a friend are going to be here but we can play when she leaves. Okay?"

Finn, who was in a Gavin state, looked up at Kurt. He shook his head and hugged the too-small giraffe tight. Kurt sighed and said "Please, Gavin, I'm begging you, I need to talk to my friend. She wanted to come over and I told her she could."

"Daddy and Momma not home, thoughs," Finn pointed out, entranced by the TV. He giggled and announced "Widget funny."

"I know," Kurt said, smoothing Finn's hair. "But I like Daisy best."

"Cause she's probably les'ian, right, K? Das' what you told me. You like Daisy cause she pwobably les'ian."

Kurt laughed and nodded. "Yea, buddy, I think she's lesbian. But that's not why I like her."

"Then wh-"

The doorbell rang upstairs, loud through the whole house. Finn's face burst into a smile and he yelled happily "I GET IT!"

Before Kurt could stop him, Finn was in the hallway and opening the door. Standing outside was Rachel, smiling and holding a large bag. She looked up at Finn and said "Oh, hi! How are you, Finn?"

Finn looked confused and hugged the giraffe. Rachel laughed and said "Who's giraffe, Finn?"

"Who's Finn? I Gavin," he said, just as Kurt rushed into the hallway. He was horrified at the sight of Finn holding out the giraffe saying sweetly "Say hi to Mr. Raffey!"

Rachel stood frozen, staring at Finn. Kurt ran up and took Finn by the collar of his shirt, tugging him away from the door. Finn burst into tears and ran to the living room. Rachel stared after him, her mouth agape with shock. Kurt breathed heavily and looked at her.

"Kurt, what-" Rachel began, but Kurt cut her off quickly.

"Dissociative identity disorder."

Rachel looked at him, a puzzled look on her face. Kurt spluttered and choked out "Dissociative identity disorder! D.I.D!"

Rachel stared at him as he rambled about multiple personalities, and describing people with names like Daniel, Ash and Ella. Rachel gripped his shoulders and said numbly "Tell me everything."

* * *

After a long conversation about Finn's disorder, Rachel was well informed she couldn't tell anyone. About halfway through the conversation, Finn had walked in and sat down in Kurt's lap, curling up into a small ball with his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt hadn't put up any kind of fight, just wrapped his arms protectively around Finn and rocked him. "Wow," Rachel said, bewildered, "you can hold him like a real child."

Kurt nodded. "I got used to it after a while. There are two little cuddly boys in here and we all had to adjust accordingly."

"You said Ash was nine, right?" Rachel asked, reaching over and playing with Finn's hair. Kurt nodded and smiled as Finn giggled. Rachel thought for a second and smiled. "I can babysit."

Kurt choked on his saliva and cringed. "Finn doesn't need a babysitter, he's got me."

Rachel smiled sympathetically and stroked Finn's cheek. "You need some time for yourself, Kurt. Mercedes hasn't talked to you much since the wedding and I'm pretty sure she misses you. In all honesty, I'm sure I can handle watching Gavin or Ash or even Joshua if I have to. And if I have an encounter with Daniel or Ella, I'm sure I can take care of myself accordingly. And I'll do it for free. You said Finn's personalities needed more friends. That's where I come in. I'm pretty sure Ella isn't going to want to stay with just you forever. She needs a girl friend to teach her about being a woman."

"Rachel, you do realize Ella isn't a real girl, right?"

"Yes," Rachel replied with a hint of sass. "But do you think she knows that? Think about it: Does Finn ever act like Finn when he's Gavin? No. Because he doesn't know he isn't a real four year old boy. He thinks he's a little boy. And he needs and deserves to be treated as such. Same with all the others. Joshua needs to find a park or something and get some friends his own age. I know a little girl who would love to meet Gavin. Would you like that?"

Finn jumped when Rachel addressed him, but nodded eagerly. Rachel smiled and said to Kurt "See? Please Kurt, give me a chance."

Kurt sighed and said "Fine. But if anything, _anything_, goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

Rachel smiled and turned to Finn. "Gavin, call me Auntie Ray."

"Hi," Finn mumbled shyly, hiding his face in Kurt's neck. "Yous pwetty."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, handsome boy."

Finn giggled and murmured "Thank you, Auntie Way."

Kurt smiled at their interaction. This was a good idea. At least, he hoped and prayed it was.

* * *

_Oh my God, can't believe I FINALLY updated this! Sorry for the long wait. Hope you still like me :(_


End file.
